


Birthday Surprises

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Boy Lenny, M/M, Rogues being family, Sort Of Fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Len's birthday. The Rogues are a sort of family. He's only somewhat agitated. He loves these guys. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to DC Comics and the CW.

 

 

 

 

Leonard Snart was not in the mood. First, he'd been awoken at an ungodly hour in the middle of the night by his (obnoxious) sister. She was calling from some party, he could hear the awful music in the background and Lisa was yelling into her phone. “HAPPPYYYYY BIRRRRFFFFFFDAAAAAYYYYY BROOOOOTHHHERRRR!” She'd exclaimed, probably drunk. Trainwreck.

 

Of course, that wasn't the only incident. Hartley had shown up at the safe house, under the guise of picking up some clothes he'd left behind from the last heist. He'd left, as soon as he'd arrived, and in the place that Hartley had left his clothes, there was a package. _For Len_ it said. And Len, being curious, opened it up. New com-links, inside was a note. _Figured these could help in future heists. Hope they come in handy. Happy Birthday._ Not completely unwelcome, a nice gift, but birthdays weren't Len's thing.

 

Around lunch, Shawna arrived. “Happy Birthday Len. Lisa told me and... I couldn't resist. It's red velvet. And I used those M&Ms you like as sprinkles.” She grinned, handing the box to him. It was a small cake, simple. And homemade. He smiled, pulling her somewhat close for one-armed hug. Over time, she'd been like another little sister to him.

 

“Thanks Shawna. I'll make sure to have a slice after I eat lunch.” At that, she beamed and teleported out. Len sighed. Metas.

 

Mardon's gift came next, snow in June. Len shook his head, but did enjoy throwing snow balls at the other man, and the subsequent creation of a snow man.

 

Axel and James' gift was a gag. A plush snowflake that when squeezed sang “Let It Go”. How original.

 

Bivolo did something simple. A new parka. “Your old one seemed to be coming apart after that last incident with the Flash. That's all.”

 

Speaking of Scarlet, he was out and about. Like usual, Len pinpointed places the Speedster stopped a crime at, noting speeds and times. But when he looked at it again at the end of the day, it was in the shape of a snowflake. Coincidence? Probably not. Damn speedsters.

 

000000000000000

 

He heard Mick walking in, hard not to notice the boots on the hardwood floors. “Alright. I've been bombarded by everyone else with gifts and 'birthday' wishes. What do I have to worry about with you?” He asked. Mick just grinned.

 

“Remember that first job? The one that got botched? Well I hit that place again. And I got this... Thought you might like it...” The taller man showed off a necklace, the pearls were made into a red or blue color. Len's face lit up.

 

“How sweet. Sentimental. But sweet.” He walked over, taking the necklace before giving Mick a kiss.

 

“That's only part of it. The next part is that you get to have me anyway you want. Tonight only.” Mick grinned. Len smirked.  
  
“Then lets get started. Afterward... We can have cake. Shawna brought some earlier.”

 


End file.
